A Pirate's Bride
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: A Barbossabeth fic. What if Elizabeth was actually Will's half sister father is the same and her blood had worked? Will Elizabeth take Barbossa as her lover or let herself be recued by Will and Jack?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The blood repaid and the curse lifted

She knew she was about to die. She just knew it. How had she, the daughter of the governor over Port Royal get mixed with pirates? She was not his real daughter. He had taken her in when her mother died. She somehow knew she would never see her "father" ever again. She loved him very much and knew he would be heartbroken. She wondered what these pirates would do if they did not kill her. Her honor would be compromised for sure. Barbossa would either take her for his very own or let his crew do whatever came to their filthy, perverted minds. She looked over at him. He was ending his speech to the crew. He then grabbed her wrist and held it up. The crew started to chant loud. He put the coins in her palm and slit her palm. She asks him, "That's it?" "Waste not!" He closes her hand, grasps it, and forces her to drop the coins into the chest. They drop into the pile and the pirates all close their eyes. Barbossa lets go of her hand and takes a step forward, eyes still closed. After what seemed like hours, the pirates open their eyes. They do not know if the curse was lifted so Barbossa takes his pistol and shoots Pintel in the shoulder. They start to see blood bleed out of the wound slowly. He yells at Barbossa, "You shot me!" Barbossa rolls his eyes, turns to the other crewmembers, and says, "The blood has been repaid and the curse gone!" The crew shouts while Ragetti and Pintel give Barbossa a look of hatred while they fix up the wound. Barbossa then turns to Elizabeth and whispers in her ear, "You are all mine from now on." "What are you going to do to me?" "Well starters you will sleep in my cabin with me or I set the crew on you. You will find that I have my respect for woman but I will not tolerate any violent protests or I could give you to them. Your choice, nice quarters and me giving your comfort the majority of the time or poor conditions and living with filthy, perverted pirates who have not been able to touch women for a decade. They are animals. Choose right now." Elizabeth gave him a disgusted look and said, "I would rather have you than disgusting, filthy, perverted pirates." "I knew ye'd rather have comfort. The conditions that follow are that you have to sleep in my bed most of the time. You will not get away from me that easily. I have not had a woman in my bed for a long time and I have been lusting for it. You may call me sir, Captain, or Barbossa. I believe in time Miss Turner you will get used to being with me. I can be a gentle lover if you would allow me." Elizabeth was still wary of him. He still freaked her out. He maybe more courteous then his crew, he was still at least twice her age if not more and she could tell he was as lecherous as his crew was. He may have been telling the truth but she still did not trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Trust is all I ask for and a kiss to go

Barbossa was content. He was freed of the curse and he had pretty, little lass for his own needs. He knew she was scared and reluctant. He would change all that. He would not force her into anything she was not ready for. He had slowly fallen for her since she evoked parlay with him. All he wanted was her to trust him.

They finally reached the Black Pearl. Barbossa told Elizabeth to follow him. He took her to his cabin. He says, "Here is my cabin. Your cabin is the room to the left. Here it is." He opened the door and told her, "If ye need anything, feel free to ask. Just knock before coming in." Elizabeth was confused. She asks him, "Why are you kind to me? You seem to treat me with an air of respect. Why?" "Unlike most pirates, I am more of a gentleman. Miss Turner, I know you do not like me or think I am being honest with you but all I will ever ask from you is trust. I will try not to make you upset. Just try to do one thing. Trust me." At that, he sighs and before he leaves, he tilts her head up and kisses her on the lips. The motion of affection startles her and she kisses him back but as soon as he started it, he broke away and closed the door.

He walks into his cabin, sits at his desk and grabs a green apple. He is about to take a bite from it when his mind wanders to Elizabeth and the kiss he gave her. He had meant the kiss to be short and he thought she would resist. He was shocked. She had amazingly kissed him back. She had seemed disappointed when he ended it. This gave him an encouraging thought. She would be more willing from then on. He chuckled at that before taking a bite of his apple.

In the next room, Elizabeth was wondering about the kiss and why she had kissed him back. She had been taken back by the kiss. It had not been hurried and rough but it had not been dragged and soft. He seemed to put all his passion into that kiss and she had returned it with all of hers. She had enjoyed it and secretly anticipated the next. Maybe he would not be a bad lover after all. She sighed at that before lying on her bed thinking about her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The first night together

Later that night Barbossa invited Elizabeth to his cabin for dinner. He made sure there were no knives for her to stab him with. When she got there, he motioned for her to sit down next to him. He then motions her to eat. She starts to eat while Barbossa munches on a green apple. They continue to eat in silence for the rest of the time. After they are both done eating Elizabeth asks, "Why did you kiss me earlier?" "Did I ever tell you what I felt when I first laid eyes on you?" "No!" "I took one look at you and fell for your beauty and during our negotiations I fell even more in love when you showed more courage in front of me then my crew. I knew you would make the perfect lover for me. As to why I kissed you, I had an impulse. I am sorry if I compromised your honor with that kiss. I have to at least share my feelings for you. I love you Miss Elizabeth Turner."

"I see now what happened earlier. I understand. I never thought I would end up with pirates the rest of my life or be forced into an intimate relationship with a pirate captain. That kiss took me by surprise. I never knew someone like you could be intimate and gentle in a relationship. I kissed you back because you poured your soul and passion into that kiss in which I responded in the exact same way. What I am trying to say is that I could get used to being your lover and may in return also learn to love you as well."

At that, Barbossa stood up and so did Elizabeth. He slowly approached her and when he reached her, they kissed. Not a short and one-sided kiss like the first one but long, passionate, and rough. She then threw her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. He welcomes this gesture by putting his arms around her waist. They slowly move their way to his bed. Once their Barbossa starts taking off his weaponry and garb until he only has his pants and shirt on. He then proceeds to assist Elizabeth in taking off her dress. They continue their charade of love afterwards and fall asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Good Morning and Gibb's Words of the Wise

The next morning Elizabeth awakes slowly and starts to wonder where she is lying down. She looks over at Barbossa and realizes what happened the night before. He starts to stir and slowly wakes up. He looks at her and smiles. His eyes slowly travel down her body with interest. She follows his eyesight and finds that the top half of her body was naked as well as the rest of her body (he's stark naked too) and he was giving it a stare of longing. She blushes bright red and quickly covers herself with the bed coverings. He laughs at that and says to her jokingly, "It does not matter what you show me now. I have seen it all already and I hope I see it again. It makes me wonder if this really was your first time." She grins at that, he leans towards her and kisses her passionately. She welcomes this gesture with a kiss of her own. They continue to kiss each other for a few more minutes before getting dressed. After they get dressed Barbossa tells Elizabeth she can stay in his room if she wants to or accompany him above deck. She walks over to him and follows him up the stairs. He takes her hand in his and leads her upstairs to meet the crew.

Meanwhile...

Will Turner, Jack Sparrow and the rest of the crew aboard the _Interceptor _set off after the Black Pearl. Jack had a score to settle and Will was going to save the girl he loved. They both had reasons to chase after the ship. Little did they know that their journey would bring more than they bargained for and for Will, knowledge that would change his outlook on Elizabeth forever? Jack and Will had not told the crew that the curse had been lifted except, Gibbs. They thought it would be a good idea to keep it secret long enough to get what they wanted. Will was looking out when Gibbs walks up to him and asks, "Why do you chase after a woman probably already ruined by the captain and then killed?" "I love her and will not rest till I save her or if she is dead, kill the man that killed her. I would do anything to save her." "I know what you are going through and I would not stand it either." "How would you know?" "I was married once." Gibbs turned away towards the sea before continuing, "Before I left the Navy and became a drunken, poor, lousy, worthless pirate, I lived in England. My wife Annie was a couple of years younger than I was. She died 20 years ago giving birth to my son, Rath." "What happened to your son?" "He lives in Tortuga. He has pirate blood in him same as my father and I do. My father was a pirate before retiring and marrying my mother. If only Annie were still alive, I would not be a pirate or a drunk." "How do you live a life like that?" "One day at a time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Expecting

Two weeks had passed since the fateful night. Elizabeth soon learned that the crew that had frightened her just two weeks previously actually were a lot more pleasant than they had first appeared. She knew they still were perverted but they treated her with more respect than they originally had. When Elizabeth was younger, she had read books about ships and how to do simple tasks on them. She had also spent a lot of time with the naval soldiers and asked about ship life and strategy. The crew and Barbossa were stunned when they found out she knew about running a ship and that she could pull her own weight and amazingly, she could use guns and swords. Her spunky nature also caused some heads to turn. She loved the sea and living on the Black Pearl. She had also become more than just a friend with Captain Barbossa. She had even learned his first name, Hector. She slept more and more nights with him in his room. He had been the very man to take her innocence. She had always thought that moment would have occurred once she was married but every time she looked back on that night, it occurred to her that she did not regret it. If her father had known what she had done, he would have died from shock. Every time she thought of her romantic moments between her and the captain, she thought of Will Turner. He had loved her and she knew it. He probably would try to rescue her. She only hoped he thought she was dead. He was her half brother and he could never be with her. Norrington would be searching for her too. She had told Barbossa her worries about both of them but he assured her they would be okay if it came to that. He told her not to worry. She still worried about it though but it was not the only thing she was worried about. She had not been feeling well the past few days and she had a sneaking feeling about what was going on. She had been experiencing morning sickness, nausea, mood swings, and cravings. She knew what she thought what was going on but wasn't quite sure. After about one more week, she knew for sure. She just wondered how Barbossa would react.

Barbossa was sitting in his cabin eating an apple when Elizabeth came to tell him the news. She knocked on the door and he said to come in. When she walked in, his gaze softened from annoyance to soft and romantic. He motioned for her to come forward. When she reaches him, he pulls her to his lap. She smiles at the gesture before saying, "I have something to tell you that will come to quite a shock." "What is it Miss Turner?" "Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you will not blame this entirely on me and that you realize that we both caused this." "I give my word." "Okay, I am expecting your child Hector. I know this is unexpected but..." Barbossa was dumbfounded, his eyes full of shock and worry. He finally shook himself of it and responded, "Are you sure?" "Quite sure! Would I make this kind of thing up?" "I suppose not but I'm not ready for this!" Elizabeth hit him over the head and said, "You mean **WE **aren't ready. I'm the one who's having it and you're the father." "Okay, we aren't ready for this. When did this happen?" "Two to Three weeks ago is my best guess but I'm not sure. How are we going to raise this child? We're not even married?" "We'll raise the child aboard the ship as any parents would on land and as to your second question, we could take care of that very easily Miss Turner."

Back to the Interceptor...

The Interceptor was gaining closer towards the Black Pearl. Jack and Will were anxious to finish what they came for. Will was still clueless about Elizabeth being his half sister and still was in love with her. Jack wanted his old First Mate dead, killed with the very same pistol and shot he mutinied him with. Will approached Jack and asked, "Why are you so bent on catching up to the Black Pearl Jack?" "William Turner, revenge is what you seek and is a common feeling among people. People strive for the common objective. Why do you have to ask what me or even most of the world wants?" "You want revenge?" "Revenge is but a poison that slowly works its way through someone till settled any way possible or controlled." Will shook his head in confusion and walked off. He went in search of Gibbs in hope he would enlighten him about what Jack was saying and whether he was out for revenge.

Author's Note and message: I would love to thank you all for reviewing and supporting this story so far. Chapter 5 has finally arrived at last. I'm sorry for my delays for future chapters. Seeings how I'm typing this story and my others on my computer and transferring it to a floppy disk it makes it hard to get it online. My sister's computer is the only computer in the house that has internet and it doesn't take floppy disks. I am also on my school's Debate and Forensics team so writing cases and going to tournaments takes up a lot of time for me. During summer break, I'll have more chances to update.

Story Note: I couldn't resist making Jack use riddles with Will and I hope you find it fitting for the story and his character.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Marriage and the big announcement

Two days after Barbossa's suggestion, he and Elizabeth were wed by the reluctant Ragetti. They had been married two days when Barbossa decided to release the news of Elizabeth's pregnancy to the crew. Elizabeth was reluctant but Barbossa convinced her they would know soon enough once she gained weight. She finally got up the courage and he got the crew's attention. Elizabeth cleared her throat and said calmly, "I'm pregnant." The crew was silent and shock was in their faces. Ragetti piped up the courage to say to Elizabeth, "Congratulations!" "Thank You Ragetti!" Some of the crewmembers starting whispering between each other while the rest nodded in agreement with Ragetti. Barbossa gave Elizabeth a look of approval before sending the crew to their various jobs. He turned back to Elizabeth and whispered into her ear, "Now, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Elizabeth shook her head and smiled before replying, "There are a few who seem to dislike the position we're in but the most of them accept it." "They'll get over it but their opinion doesn't matter to me in this circumstance." Barbossa leaned over and kissed Elizabeth full on the lips before giving her a seductive smile and leading her into their quarters.

The Interceptor...

Will had finally found Gibbs. Gibbs told Will of Jack being captain of the Black Pearl and the fact that Jack was seeking revenge on the very man who had left him on the godforsaken island. His mutinous first mate, Captain Hector Barbossa. Will stared suspiciously up at Jack who was at the helm staring at his compass and watching over at the sea. Will left Gibbs and went and thought about all he'd just been told. He glanced once more at Jack and wondered to himself, "How much else about Jack has he not told me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Interceptor meets the Black Pearl

and Will learns of his sister

Elizabeth and Barbossa were staring out at the calm waters below. Barbossa was standing behind Elizabeth with his arms around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder. They were content for the moment. It had been three weeks since she had discovered she was pregnant which meant she was six weeks along and was healthy. Barbossa had said they would arrive at Tortuga and find a doctor or midwife for her when the baby came. Their calm and peaceful moment was disturbed by the Bo'sun who shouted that a ship was approaching quickly. Elizabeth and Barbossa looked in the direction of the crew's gazes. Elizabeth gasped. The ship was the Interceptor and the ship Norrington commandeered. She had no clue that Jack and Will had stolen the ship to save her and in Jack's case kill her husband and the father of her unborn child. Barbossa asked Elizabeth what was wrong. She told him and he shouted out to the crew what they were up against and to load the cannons. He motioned for Elizabeth to hide in the cabin while they held them off. That didn't settle with her. Elizabeth screamed at her husband, "I'm fighting with you!" Barbossa turned and yelled back to her, "No, I don't want to have to worry whether you and the baby safe or not!" "Your only chance is if James Norrington sees me safe and unharmed. I can convince him to leave us alone!" Barbossa shook his head and yelled back, "Alright, but stay close to me!" Elizabeth gave him a satisfied smile before joining him. Pintel and Ragetti were running down the stairs to a cannon for the shortly upcoming battle. On the way Pintel said to Ragetti jokingly, "She can be as bad as the captain temper wise." "I know what you mean! They're perfect for each other!"

The Interceptor...

Jack, Will, Gibbs, and Anamaria gathered at the helm shouting orders and thinking up a battle strategy. They could see that the Black Pearl was preparing for a fight and had hoisted the colors. Will and Jack prepared to do what they had set out on the journey for while they left Anamaria and Gibbs at the helm. Jack pulled out his pistol and kept it ready. He knew this was his chance to kill the mutinous first mate he'd vow to murder with the very pistol and shot he had been mutinied with. Will's thoughts were full of Elizabeth and whether she was alive or not. He was about to learn the truth about Elizabeth and the union she had with Captain Barbossa. Not even Jack knew her feelings for the old captain and that she was pregnant with his child.

The Black Pearl...

The Interceptor was getting closer and the Black Pearl was ready to meet them in battle. Elizabeth was standing next to her husband awaiting the battle. She had been given a cutlass to fight with. With the sword about her waist, she grasped her husband's right hand and entwined her fingers with his. He smiled at her and in response, she kissed him. He asked her, "What was that for?" "Luck!" He chuckled before yelling final orders to the crew. The Interceptor was pulling up beside the Black Pearl. Both Captains waited for their ships to be almost even with each other before ordering the crews to fire the cannons. The battle lasted an hour before the mast of the Interceptor came crashing down. Crewmembers from the Black Pearl threw grapples onto the defeated ship and killed anyone who fought off. Koehler and Twigg captured Jack and Will while some of the others got Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and the last six survivors and took them to the Black Pearl.

Once they were aboard, they set the Interceptor on fire before tying the captured crew two the mast except for Jack and Will. Barbossa was shocked at the sight of Jack Sparrow being the opposite captain. Elizabeth gasped when she saw Will and Jack together. Once she got over the shock, she addressed her husband while pointing at Will, "Hector Barbossa, release that young man right now!" "Lizzie, he was attacking us with them. I can't let him go." "Yes you can because he's my half brother!" Will, both crews (exception of Jack) and Barbossa were shocked at this news. Once Will had come over his shock, he asked Elizabeth, "How can you be my sister?" "We had the same father but different mothers. My mother gave me my gold medallion shortly before she died when I was eight years old. Governor Swann found me shortly after his wife died giving birth to their only child. They had had a stillborn daughter and he was in grief. He found me one day and offered me a home after I told him my story. My real name was Elizabeth Turner. My mother gave me my father's last name at birth." Will took a moment to ponder this before replying, "Why are you just now telling me this Elizabeth?" "I didn't want to make you hate for keeping it a secret as soon as I found out your name was Turner and you were named after your father and I found your gold medallion around your neck." Elizabeth looked down at her feet while Barbossa said to a crewmember to release Will. Once Will was free Barbossa said to him, "I guess this makes you young Turner my brother in-law." Jack and Will at the same time exclaimed, "What?" Elizabeth went red with unease when both of them looked right at her. She finally got the courage to say to them, "Yes, Captain Hector Barbossa is my lawfully wedded husband. He's the one I love and he's also the father of my unborn child." At that, Will nearly fainted. Jack finally had the courage to say something, "So Lizzie, you're the wife of the man I vowed to kill ten years ago and the mother of his only child. What would happen if your father and your bloody friend Norrington knew about that?" Elizabeth's anger at Jack was finally released at that moment. She grabbed her husband's pistol and pointed it at Jack's face before saying, "A few things wrong with what you just said. 1. You called me Lizzie. Only my husband can get away with calling me that, 2. Don't mention my adopted father. Do not ever talk about him like that, and finally 3. Do not ever mention James Norrington to my face ever again. I never cared about that man as long as I lived and would love to slap him so many times for flirting with me." Jack was shocked at her outburst but smiled and said to her, "You'll make a perfect pirate's bride Mrs. Barbossa. Now can you stop pointing that pistol at my face?" Elizabeth lowered the pistol but kept it in her hand just in case. Barbossa turned to Jack and asked, "How in the name of Davy Jones did you get off that island?" "When you left me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgot one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa smirked before saying, "Well, I won't be making that mistake...Again!" This didn't settle with Will. He stepped forward, getting in Barbossa's face and saying, "I'm not going free unless Jack and the crew go free and not be mutinied on some deserted land or anywhere they don't want to go." Barbossa chuckled at that before replying, "Fine, you can be locked in the brig with them and mutinied with them." Elizabeth gave Will one look that seemed to say, "I'm only doing this for you!" before stepping between Barbossa and Will and whispering to her husband, "Agree with Will's terms. I don't care your history with Jack Sparrow, I want Will's terms met and no loopholes." This shocked Barbossa but he responded quickly, "Just a minute ago you wanted to kill Jack and now you want him to be set free. Why?" She glanced quickly at Will. Barbossa took the message. He closed his eyes and sighed before turning to Pintel and Ragetti and told them to release the others. They reluctantly followed the orders. Once they were released, Barbossa looked at his young wife who walked up to her brother and whispered so only they could here, "You owe me William Turner and I mean it! I was willing to let him be mutinied again but by himself. I was going to have him drop the crew off at any port or have them join his crew but you do this!" "Well Sis, what do you want from me?" Elizabeth scowled at him but before she could reply, Jack chose the moment to speak his peace, "Well, this is all touching but I want this old crow off my ship!" Barbossa raised an eyebrow and said, "You lost this ship in the mutiny and I'm not an old crow you daft bird!" "Who are you calling a daft bird you crumpled buzzard!" "Who are you calling a crumpled buzzard you witty pigeon!" This went on forever until Elizabeth shook her head and walked between them and pushed her hands against them to stop them from attacking each other. The two shocked captains looked at her in amazement before pointing at the other captain and saying to Elizabeth, "He started it!" Elizabeth shouted at both of them, "I don't care who started it. Shut your mouths up now. You two are acting like two little children and not like two adults1 I expected that answer from Jack but my own husband even said 'He started it'. Stow it now or my wrath will be carried out." She then whispered in Barbossa's ear, "I'm threatening to leave your bed if you don't stop now!" Barbossa nodded in agreement, in which Elizabeth smiled. She then turned around and walked up to Jack, smiled and then slapped him. Will chuckled before asking Jack, "And I don't suppose that you deserved that one either Jack?" "No, unfortunately I did deserve that one somewhat!" Elizabeth shaking her head at Will in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Jack's brilliant suggestion on a midwife

Jack, Will, and their crew decided to stay aboard the Pearl and join the crew already there. Jack still argued with Barbossa over who was the real captain of the Black Pearl but the arguments usually ended when a severely hormonal pregnant Elizabeth came in between them. The question between Barbossa and Elizabeth that remained unanswered was whether she would need a midwife for her pregnancy. None of the crew had ever delivered a baby and every single one of them wanted to keep it that way. One morning Jack and Gibbs came up with the answer to the question.

Elizabeth and Barbossa were sitting in their quarters talking when the two masterminds came rushing through the door. A confused Barbossa took one look at them and asked them, "What is going on? Why are you two in such a hurry?" Gibbs said to the captain, "We have the answer to your midwife question. Jack, tell them since it was your idea." "How about Tia Dalma?" Barbossa took a minute or two to think on it before saying, "She would be a good option and probably the best one." Elizabeth was confused and asked the three men, "Who in the king's name is this Tia Dalma person." Barbossa, Gibbs, and Jack chuckled at that. Barbossa finally said, "She's a voodoo witch and a good healer. She'll know what to do with your pregnancy and the birth of our first child." "A voodoo witch?" "Yes, her powers are for real and they're powerful. All pirates come to her when they need help in certain areas." "And you're sure she'll be able to help me?" "Yes I am Lizzie!" Elizabeth was finally talked into going to see Tia Dalma but she was still worried about the events still to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Meeting the witch

It took them a week to arrive at the river that would take them towards Tia Dalma's shack and swamp. Elizabeth was anxious to meet the so-called witch that could help her with the midwife problem she had.

They had been rowing for 30 minutes when they started to see people standing in the water and sitting on the huge tree roots sticking out of the water. Barbossa sensed Elizabeth tense up at the sight of the woman and children with their distant and nonchalant expressions. He knew she would eventually get used to the mystery and supernatural of this place but it would take her some time to realize that Tia would be her best option and chance to survive childbirth along with the child.

They finally docked and Barbossa, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs got out and walked up to the door to Tia's shack. Jack pushed ahead and opened the door. Tia was sitting in her chair looking down at something on her table. As the door opened, she lifted her head and smiled. In a sly and seductive voice, she said to Jack, "Jack Sparrow, I always knew the wind would blow you back to me one day!" "Tia Dalma, it's been too long!" Tia smiled slyly at him before moving her gaze at Barbossa. She smiled at him seductively and traced her fingers on his face softly. Elizabeth had had enough of this. Her jealousy was at its highest. She started to intervene before Barbossa grabbed Tia's hand and had anger written on his face. Tia shook her hand out of his and gave him an offended and abashed look. She then noticed the jealous and angry look on a semi pregnant looking Elizabeth. Tia's expression changed to an understanding one and she said in an ashamed way, "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you had an attachment Hector!" Barbossa stopped her from continuing and said to her, "Don't call me by my first name ever again! I have a wife and soon a child. I can't continue what we used to have." Elizabeth was confused at this. She turned to Jack and whispered to him, "Huh?" "Well, most pirate captains that know Tia Dalma know her very well indeed. Let's just say it's usually a very intimate friendship and your husband when he was still single was in bed with her multiple times over the years they knew each other. He obviously sees the marriage between you as something he values. I believe he truly loves you in more than one sense." This assured Elizabeth but when Tia turned to her, she was wary of her still. Tia smiled at her and said, "You are a lucky woman Miss Barbossa! He's a man to be proud of and to be married to if I do say so my self!" "I know he is! I wouldn't have married him otherwise not including the fact that I love him and I am going to have his child!" Elizabeth and Tia were giving each other glares that said one thing, "Get away from my man now!" Jack chose his moment well, stepped between them, and said to Tia, "There will be no more hatred, we've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you!" "Not's so well as I would hope. You know I demand payment." "I brought payment. I was tempted to get rid of Hector's monkey but he wouldn't let me. I have brought you these."

Gibbs went outside and rolled a barrel of rum into the shack and set two bushels of green apples, the gold coin Jack the Monkey had re stolen after the curse had been broken, and the wine red dress that Elizabeth had first worn aboard the Black Pearl when she had been captive. Tia's eyebrow was raised at the items in array. She finally spoke, "You must want something bad if you're giving me a huge barrel of rum. The payment is fair." Barbossa spoke up, "As you can see, my young wife Elizabeth is pregnant and none of the crew has ever..." "Has ever been a midwife! You want me to help her with her pregnancy and birth. I now see why the rum and apples. You and Jack must be desperate for the survival of the child and your wife. I can help you out and I would be welcome to stay aboard in case of other children to come along." Elizabeth was shocked that the very woman that had just been in a glaring match with her was willing to help. Tia continued, "You will have to stay here for the night. It will be better for me to get ready for the journey aboard the Black Pearl."


	10. Dear Readers 1

Dear Readers,

I thank you for supporting me through my story Pirate's Bride. I have had a fun time and a few good laughs while writing this. I have a problem though. What should I name Elizabeth and Barbossa's children? I know for sure that the first birth will be triplets. Two girls and one boy. One of the girls and the boy will live but the second girl will be born stillborn. I know this sounds cruel but I needed some tragedy to pull their relationship closer and to show both Tia and William that both of them see that even though they are an unlikely couple but they love each other deeply. As an author I value your opinion as readers and I would appreciate you help. Below is a list of girl's names I like but can't decide with. I have a few exclusive favorites but I want your opinion. Also, I am choosing middle names as soon as the results for first names are final.

Here are the girl's names for the girl who survives:

1. Colette

2. Rean

3. Sasha

4. Chloe

5. Naren (for those who read the Charlie Bone books, this Naren Bloor is my favorite endowed child)

6. Jericho

Here are the girl's names for the girl who dies:

1. Alice

2. Katja

3. Amy

4. Sarah

5. Kana

6. Shauna

Here are the boy's names for the one lucky boy:

1. Seamus

2. Percy

3. Lysander

4. Darren

5. Zane

6. Aaron

Review or PM me anytime your answers. I am welcome to suggestions but please review the story with those so other readers can see them. I will be continuing the story soon but I'm having floppy issues with my new computer. I'm sorry for delay in advance.

Thanks,

Barbossa'sgirl5

P.S If you are reading Lost Love currently as well, the chapters for it will keep coming.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Husband and Wife discussion

In the end Barbossa, Jack, Elizabeth, and Gibbs would stay with Tia Dalma while the others would be in similar shacks close by. They would leave the next morning after Tia had time to prepare. That night while in bed Elizabeth turned to Barbossa and asked, "What was your relationship with Tia and why did she greet you in that way?" "I thought Jack explained it to you." "He attempted but didn't tell me much about what I needed to know." "Well, me like most captains of pirate ships or also in my circumstance a Pirate Lord as well usually develops an intimate relationship with Tia Dalma. I first did it with her when I had been Pirate Lord for 6 months. I was 37 years old and was a seasoned buck as pirates go since I had been one since the age of 13 but still young for a Pirate Lord. I had been first mate on the ship of the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. During a battle, he was killed but with his dying breath, he made me captain and gave me his nine piece of eight. Something I won't tell anyone what it is except the one person on the crew who holds it at all times for me and is the protector of it. When it comes to the time for me to die, I want you to be the keeper for it but I am getting off the story. Well, I had been to her place before but I needed her help. This was also the time I met Jack. Captain Teague was rumored to be there and I needed his help. We arrived there and not to my surprise, he was there already. Oh, Captain Teague was the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean then. I needed a crew and a ship badly because my ship was in too bad of shape to fix. Teague had five ships in his pirate fleet and would probably be able to help me out. I had met him a few times on occasion. When I and what was left of my crew arrived at her shack, he was sitting there bartering with her. He was sitting there with her at the table while two others stood up against the wall. One was Teague's first mate, Gideon Fala and the other was a 17-year-old boy with dark raven hair. He was a spittin' image of Teague but younger. It was Jack Sparrow. Well, anyway that's where we met. Teague agreed to give me a ship and congratulated me on being made a Pirate Lord. Well, when Tia heard I had been made a Pirate Lord she smiled at me seductively. Later that night one thing lead to another and before I knew it we were in bed together naked. We had made love many times after that. I started to sense a change in her feelings towards me. She started to show jealousy whenever I slept with one her assistants. She showed more public affections towards me as well. She ignored more and more men. Jack and the Pirate Lords were the only exceptions but she still favored me. Jack and I were even rivals for her feelings at times. I still don't remember how we ended up on the same ship together but it doesn't matter. Anyways, Tia apparently still has feelings like that for me. The only reason she's probably helping you is because me and Jack want her to. She'll realize soon enough that I don't care for her like that anymore. Jack can have her for all I care. Oh, I almost forgot. This isn't important but explains Jack's liking for Tia. She was his first." "Huh?" Barbossa chuckled and said, "Your naivety comes at the most awkward times. She was the one to take his virginity. It happened when he had been 15 years old. Teague put his own son's virginity on a bargain. Jack protested at first but he didn't complain afterwards and the many nights he would have with her later on in his life. Well, that's the story!" "Thank you for telling me and thank you for sticking up for my honor!" "You're welcome Lizzie!" At that, they kissed before cuddling up closer and nodding off to sleep.


	12. Dear Readers 2

Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

This is Barbossa'sgirl5. I hope you're enjoying my story. Chapter 11 will be coming soon since I finally was able to forestall my brother's death by me by getting a brand new flash drive since I lost mine. I have come here to tell you the chosen names for the three children. The Living girl's full name is going to be Sasha Naren Barbossa. The dead girl's full name is going to be Katja Colette Barbossa. The Boy's full name is going to be Aaron Zane Barbossa. I had three different chosen options for the boy so I decided to compromise between two of them. Chapter 11 is going to be about them leaving Tia's shack and they meet up with Norrington. If you want to know how it turns out? Keep reading and you'll find out! I have had this upcoming scene in my head for awhile but I'm not quite sure how it'll work out completely. Wish me Luck! Oh and for those reading Lost Love. The chapters will be resuming soon as I figure which chapter I need to put up.

Sayonara,

Barbossa'sgirl5


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Meeting up with an unexpected ally

The next morning came faster than expected. They all left the swamp and boarded the ship. Tia Dalma was to Jack's annoyance, given Jack's bed to sleep in. He finally gave in when he found they could share the bed. Life turned back to normal at least, as normal as it could get. Two months passed peacefully Elizabeth was now three months pregnant and looking more and more pregnant every day. Unfortunately the signs of pregnancy continued as well. Elizabeth still had morning sickness and cravings. Her mood swings continued and the crew along with Barbossa, Jack, and Will were scared to even approach her. Tia was the only one who could approach her without getting so much as a tongue lashing of comments. Two more months followed without problems. She was now most definitely showing her pregnancy and rarely left the Captain's cabin. Barbossa spent more and more time with her until she finally told him off for being a hovering idiot. This caused Barbossa to order Tia to stay with her constantly and to order Ragetti to run errands for Tia when needed. The only exceptions were at night when Tia went to her room. They were unaware that they would soon come across the worst problem they could face. Commodore Norrington and the Dauntless were within days of reaching them. Norrington himself had no idea what would become of the idea. Governor Swann was on the ship hoping he would finally see his adoptive daughter again. No one knew how they would react if they found out about Elizabeth, her husband and most importantly her child. The day the Dauntless came into view would be a day to remember for the crews of both ships and especially Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Jack, Norrington and Governor Swann. It all started with Gibbs who was on sentry duty spotted the Dauntless and started screaming out at the top of his lungs warning to everyone that the enemy was in sight.

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of Barbossa throwing his clothes on quickly. He didn't notice she was awake until she asked, "What's all the hurry?"

"The Dauntless is coming into range! Lizzie, I need you to stay here. I can't be worried for your safety and our unborn child's safety. I can't afford to lose you. I love you more than anything else in the world. Promise me you'll stay here where it's safe."

Elizabeth nodded and said, "I promise Hector. Just promise me you will not go out and try to be the hero. I don't want to raise this child alone."

"I promise!" With that he gave her a long and passionate kiss before putting his boots on, grabbing his sword and pistol and running out to join the fighting.

The fighting raged on for what seemed like hours when Elizabeth heard a familiar voice shout, "Drop your weapon Captain! We want the girl you kidnapped. Bring Elizabeth Swann forth." It was Norrington's voice.

Elizabeth had dressed during the fighting and rushed out of the door to see Norrington pointing a pistol at Barbossa's head. All the crew had dropped their weapons and put their hands up in surrender. Norrington must have heard her because he turned in her direction, gave her a relieved smile and asked, "Are you okay Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked at her husband and back at Norrington before retorting, "I will be a whole lot better if you stopped pointing your pistol at my husband."

Norrington's face was full of confusion and shock. He asked, "What did you call this pirate?"

"He's my husband and I would appreciate you to drop the pistol you have pointed at his head."

"You married this evil being who kidnapped you? Why?"

"I love him and I'm also expecting his child." At that she walked over to Barbossa, pushed the pistol away from his face, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Barbossa willingly gave in to the kiss. The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before Norrington coughed to get their attention. Even though they ended the kiss and Elizabeth turned to face Norrington, Barbossa kept his arms around her waist holding her close to him protectively. Unfortunately Governor Swann had come aboard and witnessed the kiss and embrace his daughter gave Barbossa.

He about fainted when he saw Barbossa holding her close to him. He turned to Elizabeth and asked, "What is going on Elizabeth? Why are you in that pirate's embrace?"

"Father, he's your son in-law and the father of your unborn grandchild."

At that Governor Swann fainted. It took about five minutes to get him to awake and when he did he asked Elizabeth, "Why did you do this? He can't possibly love you!"

Elizabeth was about to respond when Barbossa silenced her. He turned to Governor Swann and said, "I beg to differ but I love Elizabeth. Why would I surrender if I didn't love her? If I didn't have any form of love or attachment to her I wouldn't have given up so easily. I'd rather die at sea then by a hangman's noose."

He looked down at Elizabeth's bulging belly and gently rubbed it before continuing, "I have an unborn child that I need to live to help raise. Lizzie, do you wish to say anything to me before they take me prisoner so they can execute me back at Port Royal?"

"Yes, Norrington let them go freely!"

"I not inclined to do so Miss Swann. I'm not about to let them go when I'm a Naval Commodore in the British Navy. I'm the scourge of piracy in the Caribbean."

"There is a way around ultimately executing them. You could petition they become privateers of England. What do you say? Don't ask me to have to watch the man I love face the gallows! If you do so I'll be forced as soon as he's dead, I'll kill myself and my unborn child. Do you want my death on your conscience as well as my unborn child's? What'll it be James? Doing what's right or being a cold blooded killer? Take your pick!"

Norrington took a few moments to think before taking a deep breath, looking towards Elizabeth and said softly, "I'll do anything you want!"


End file.
